


Middles

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Multi, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: The trio's relationship is made up of three parts





	Middles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my [Trio Table](http://www.livejournal.com/users/annies_table/tag/trio+table)  


* * *

Ron realized early on that Harry was a buffer between he and Hermione but in turn he played the same role with the two of them. There were days when they quarrel—him and Harry less than he and Hermione.  
  
In fourth year Ron was angry with Harry—hurt, jealous, and he had been ashamed of himself. He was grateful that Hermione stepped in to fill his shoes. She was in the middle, between them, and Ron was surprised when she didn't toss him aside.  
  
In fifth year, when Harry was so angry with everyone, and neither he nor Hermione could say anything right. He was the buffer between Hermione and Harry. He reminded her not to nag, he defended Harry's judgment, and yet he and Hermione didn't drift apart. They worked out the best ways to handle Harry and they talked. Ron knew it was because Hermione was worried and he knew Harry's reactions were to try and push the two of them away. He wasn't going to let anything come between the three of them—ever.  
  
In sixth year something did come between them in the form of Lavender Brown. He'd hurt Hermione badly and he realized too late what he'd done. He had divided the three of them and it wasn't working. Harry was constantly going back and forth, biting his tongue, and Ron knew in his heart how hard it was for Harry, this being in the middle. The worst part was that Ron missed it being the three of them against them world.  
  
It would take almost dying to make him realize that they were his world. He also realized that Harry needed to be between them—their shoulders brushing as they faced a new challenge.  
  
They were stronger together than they were apart.


End file.
